Hunters, photographers, bird watchers, etc. often desire or have a need to remain hidden from view of wildlife they are observing or pursuing. Although permanent blinds or shelters have been used for this purpose, the lack of portability of the structures is a significant disadvantage.
Portable tents and similar shelters have been available for a long time and they can also be used as blinds. However, some of such structures are difficult or cumbersome to carry and set up when needed. Other of such structures are not suitable as blinds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,680 describes a ground tent having four sides and a top, with a plurality of poles having a spring-biased foot subassembly supporting a fabric cover. Such a structure is not practical for use as a blind and it is time-consuming to set up when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,505 describes a portable and collapsible tent having four walls, a floor and a domed ceiling. This structure is not suitable for use as a blind.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,312 and 3,941,140 describe a foldable free-standing tent having ends walls, a floor, and side walls which slope upwardly to a peak. This structure is cumbersome to set up and is not suitable as a blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,235 describes a portable shelter which is sphere-shaped and requires several supporting poles or rods. It is cumbersome to set up and take down and would not be suitable for use as a blind in the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,809 describes a van tent, i.e., a tent-like extension for attachment to the rear of a van. This structure is useful as a shelter for workmen who require easy access to their van for tools and materials and who do not desire to go out into the elements while working. This structure is not at all suitable as a temporary blind in the field because it requires a van to support it.
There has not heretofore been provided a light-weight portable, easily collapsible blind or shelter having the combined features of the present invention.